King of Bots UK 2018/ Annihilator
The Annihilator was a side event that took place during the King of Bots UK 2018 Featherweight event. Competing Robots *BANE *Cobalt *Legion *Mini ACE *Naughty Snake *Neon Battles Round 1 The battle began with Cobalt darting towards the pit release button as Legion span on the spot and smashes into Mini ACE. Cobalt turns and attacks Mini ACE, grabbing hold of the side and controlling it across the arena only to be impacted by the spinning bar of Neon who also hits BANE at the same time. Legion gets underneath BANE but is attacked by the side by Neon, causing scrapes the side armour plate. Mini ACE frees itself from the clutches of Cobalt, only to be impacted by Neon. The impacts sends the two robots flying across the arena, with Neon, BANE also, being thrown into the arena corner and Mini ACE thrown into the open pit. Eliminated: Mini ACE Round 2 As both Naughty Snake and Neon stay still, getting their weapons spinning, Legion, Cobalt and BANE meet in the middle of the arena, darting around one another. Eventually, both spinners get involved with Neon getting its blade underneath Legion and slashing the undercarriage while Cobalt attempts to grab hold of BANE. Legion rams into Naughty Snake, who still remains inactive away from the main battle, but managing to get a few hits with its spinner. As Cobalt continues to attack BANE, Neon swoops around and as with the previous round smashes into Cobalt, sending both robots flying across the arena. Cobalt lands onto its back unable to self right. As Cobalt is counted out, Legion attacks BANE by ramming it into the arena side wall only for BANE to retaliate by doing the same thing and lifting Legion with its flipper. Eliminated: Cobalt Round 3 The two spinners, once again hold back to get up to speed as BANE and Legion manoeuvre around one another. Neon and Naughty Snake speeds towards BANE and Legion in a pincer movement, but the two flippers dodge out of the way. Naughty Snake attempts to attack Legion as it move in onto BANE, but is soon hit by Neon who takes a chunk out of Naughty Snake. Legion, attempts to flip BANE but mistimes it and ends up bouncing over BANE. Legion gets another chance to flip BANE, but only slightly lifts it as BANE gets away and drives underneath Naughty Snake before ramming it against the side of Legion. Legion, gets away but is pursued by Neon. Legion rams itself into the side wall, wedging itself upwards as Neon slashes the bottom side of Legion. Legion stops moving as BANE stops its assault against Naughty Snake and turns to face Neon only to be battered by the blade upon impact. As Legion is about to be counted out, it begins to move again, resuming the battle. Legion rams into BANE and pushes it into Neon, BANE attempts to move out of the way but is smashed by Neon who bounces upwards before a second hit sends the two robots spinning wildly apart from each other. Legion is then attacked by Naughty Snake and Neon who team up, causing minor damage before the two spinners turn against each other with Naughty Snake thrusting Neon upwards. BANE returns to the central fight as Naughty Snake and Neon continue their gruelling match ultimately one major impact sends both robots flying across the arena. Naughty Snake is upturned and attempts to get moving. BANE turns as Neon comes forward with another attack, this time damaging BANE severely. The impact, once again, throws BANE across the arena and sliding up the overturned Naughty Snake and out of the arena. Eliminated: BANE Round 4 Despite a slow start, the two spinners once again enclose on Legion who attempts to get away from trouble. Legion then mistimes a flip, allowing Neon to take advantage. The overturned Legion is smashed by Neon sending it into the arena side wall. The upturned Legion vents gas as it lays on its back. Legion eventually does self right but the ever waiting Neon comes in and rips into Legion's wheel, taking a chunk out while Legion continues to vent gas. Neon continues to assault Legion, ripping small parts off before Legion is toppled onto its back, this time unable to self right all while Naughty Snake continues to hold its distance. Eliminated: Legion Final The battle begins with Neon swerving around the arena, before impacting the side of Naughty Snake, causing sparks before hitting the back end. Naughty Snake's movement is hindered some what as Neon circles around it before the two hit face to face, causing a great shower of sparks from both blades impacting. Naughty Snake ends up by the side wall, struggling to move. Neon comes in for another attack getting its weapon underneath Naughty Snake damaging the undercarriage and back wheels. After this attack, Naughty Snake's movement is affected severely as it becomes stuck in a revere drive, ramming itself uncontrollably against the side wall. Neon smashes into Naughty Snake again, this time sending is self toppling sideways using its gyroscopic force to bring itself back down again. After this final attack, Neon darts away as Naughty Snake is defeated turning ever so slightly on the spot. Champion: Neon Category:King of Bots UK 2018 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with OOtA